My Desire
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Watson contemplates why he prefers the hard edges of a mans body to the soft curve of a woman. He knows its wrong but cannot help it no matter how hard he tries to deny the truth. oneshot. Bit of a spoiler for the second movie if you haven't seen it.


My Desire

Dr. Watson looked outside his office window glaring out at the dark gloomy sky that promised rain. His gaze then fell to the white statues sitting in still perfection on his his stand. It was perfectly normal for a doctor to have nude figures in his office. It worked well with treating the patients if you could show exactly which areas were infected and suffering. But was it perfectly normal to '_stare'_ at said figures? The perfect naked men statues more than others. 'No' he answered himself.

This was one mystery he could not solve. His eyes focused on the white marble statues and he felt his carnal desires rise. He couldn't figure out why he found the hard lines of a males body so...desirable. He sighed again. Why couldn't he find the soft curves of a woman desirable? He knew why as he gazed at the unmoving figures and pictures the true object of his affection, his desire. The reason he found the hard edges of a males body so desirable. Sherlock Holmes.

His head shot up when he heard his patient talking to him. "...The best its been in years and its all thanks to you Dr." Watson smiled and then he heard gun shots. 'Holmes' He thought with a sigh and shake of his head even though a small smile graced his lips.

~~~** 30 minuets later** ~~~

"Wear a jacket." "You wear a jacket!" He heard Holmes call after him. Dinner... he asked his desire to dinner. Whats worse is he was bringing a woman who he intended to marry. A woman he didn't desire or love.

He sighed going back into his office to see to his patients before going to pick up his bride to be. His life was sad indeed.

~~~ **5 hours later **~~~

"A doctor perhaps?" -SPLASH-

Watson sighed as he watched his feature wife throw her wine at Holmes then as she stood and proceeded to leave. "Good job old boy." Watson said as got up and unfortunately left. Truth be told he would rather stay and eat dinner with Holmes but a good fiance would follow his wife to be.

~~~ **Time laps ~~~**

Holmes watched his partner stand and leave to follow the woman he despised. She ruined everything that had been considered perfect in his life. He could not let this register on an emotional level. Although when it came to Dr. John Watson it always did...

~~~~ **Time laps **~~~~

The crowed cheered all around him. Sherlock stared unseeingly at his opponent. All he could see was the look of disappointment on Watson's face. And that killed him more than being wrong on a case. Which was saying a lot. His opponent rushed him and he let him. He could easily take this man out but he wanted...no needed the pain right now. It helped bring sense to him. Helped him forget the inner pain he was feeling. He was shoved into the wooden wall and he slapped the man around until the male released him. He smirked and clapped to enrage the male more. It was known as the 'bull effect.' Taunting the enemy into doing what you want him to. And that was acting on rage. It was easy to set off opponents and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the man's punches. Wanted his fury. He felt a blow to his abdomen as the man tackled him back to the wall. He groaned in pained ecstasy but laughed it off. This upset the man more.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the man signal someone and before he could move he felt strong arms wrap around him and held him tight. His opponent then came and started pounding him and he lost his breath.

He took the beating. He closed his eyes and imagined Watson. Imagined him at home sipping tea with that dreadful woman. He opened his eyes as the emotional pain became more than he can bare and he saw Watson standing at the door. Frozen as he watched him being pummeled.

The look on his face made his blood pound deep into his groin. It was a look of horror and anger. And not at him. He always knew when Watson was mad at him. It was at the men who were currently cheating. He saw the doctor rush over to them and in a swift move punched the male who had Holmes pinned. Holmes now being free attacked his true opponent and they went crashing through the wall. One good punch and the male was out cold. Holmes sat up as the crowd was absolutely silent.

He looked to Watson and gave a curt nod in thanks before standing and motioning for Watson to follow. Not before he stopped at the keeper and took his winnings and the two of them disappeared above in the attic they let them use as a safe house.

They were silent for a few moments. Holmes standing at the window while Watson watched the candle light play over his perfect back. "Holmes...what were you doing?" Watson almost shouted as he started at his partners back. Holmes didn't say anything for a moment as he took out his pipe and lit it taking a few puffs as if to calm his nerves as he turned to face Watson holding out the money.

"I made your customary bet. It should be enough...enough to buy your fiance a wedding ring" Holmes said lightly and Watson could see pain dancing in the detectives eyes. He didn't know if it was because of his recent gesture of 'kindness' or perhaps the bleeding wound he had on his side.

"You're bleeding." Watson said ignoring the money as he examined the side wound. It was all he could do not to stare at the rest of the males glistening abdomen. Holmes merely grunted when the doctor started to probe his side. "Its alright. Just a flesh wound. It will heal in time." He said absently making Watson look up at him with suspicious eyes.

"Why were you fighting?" Watson asked. "I've just told you." Holmes said holding out the money again making the doctor glance at it. "Is that the truth or just a convenient lie?" Watson asked "What does it matter?" he asked in his critical voice. He could tell Holmes was avoiding the answer he wanted to say. Meaning it was an emotional reason. And god forbid he admit to something emotional.

"Sit" Watson ordered and Holmes obeyed as he watched Watson getting into doctor mode. He took off his hat and coat hanging them on the hooks and picked up Holmes as well and did the same. Holmes smirked inwardly. He was such a tidy person...he would miss him once he was gone. That brought a fresh wave of pain to his insides and he ignored it as Watson walked to the sink and washed his hands as well as grabbed a bowl of hot water and walked back to Holmes setting the water on the table and lighting a few more candles for better light. He grabbed his doctor bag and pulled out a few instruments. He grabbed a jar and place disinfectant inside and placed the instruments in it while he took a fresh cloth and dipped it into the water and started to clear the wound of blood so that he could sew him up. Holmes watched with disconnect feelings as Watson looked up at him with those eyes that Holmes had come to...love so deeply. He would admit it to himself but never to another living soul.

"It's deep. As I've suspected I'm going to need to stitch it." Watson said as he stood to peer into his bag at took out the morphine. He looked back at Holmes who wore a tortured expression. He hated having to inject the man with anything. He knew it brought back memories best left in the dust. But he wouldn't do this until he was medicated.

"No. Just do it Watson" Holmes said and Watson stared hard at him. "Holmes. This is bad. Runs the risk of infection thanks to what cut you. It needs to be cleaned out and disinfected before I sew you up. I wont do it unless your medicated." he repeated. Holmes was stubborn He reached down grabbing his shirt and ripped a long strand from it and tied it around his mouth as a gag so his screams couldn't be heard if there were any.

Watson cursed foully under his breath as he glared at his stubborn partner. "Fine" He said before kneeling again to set back to work. Sure enough as soon as he was digging into the wound in search of pieces of wood that might be lingering he felt Holmes groan against his gag and knew the man was tensing as he could see more blood rushing to the wound. He looked up and Holmes had his eyes squeezed shut as he was panting lightly. Despite the situation Watson still found this to be erotic and felt his pants tightening as he watched the muscles playing over the males body as he panted.

He noticed Holmes staring down at him. He must have noticed he stopped working and opened his eyes to see why. He quickly turned back to the wound. When he saw no more pieces of wood lingering he grabbed the warm cloth and went about to clearing the blood again so that he could disinfect it and sew him up. As he started to sew him he saw more blood rushing to the wound and saw the muscled harden and it made Watson groan lightly as his already bulging pants tightened more if possible. He lent forward and placed a light kiss to the hard abs before he realized what he did and looked up as he saw Holmes staring at him with eyes he couldn't read.

'Shit' Watson though to himself as he went back to sewing him. How could he have done that? He'd done a fine job of mucking everything up between them. As soon as he was done he wiped the remaining blood away from the now stitched wound and his eyes fell on the others perfect torso again. It was glistening with the males sweat and it rose erotically with the way the male was breathing. He sighed and he lent forward resting against the strong abs and he felt in heaven as his right hand rose and rested on the others thigh before sliding up to caress the mans stomach. He heard a muffled noise and looked up seeing Holmes watching him with glazed eyes. Was he enjoying his touches?

He kept his eyes on the male as he let his hand drift up more until it glided over a hardened nub and he felt the others pulse jump and saw his eyes flicker slightly. So he WAS enjoying this. With much relief he turned back to the others body. His right hand still playing with the hard nub while he turned his head and started to leave light chaste kisses on the males belly while his left hand went to his left thigh and rubbed the hard muscles in the strong thigh. It was heaven.

He heard another muffled groan from the male and looked up at him and saw his head had rolled back leaving his neck open. Watson rose on his knees and dragged his tongue over the rough whiskers delighting in the feel of the others Adams apple bobbing under his touch. The detective brought his head forward once again and stared at him with...longing. Watson reached up to undo the tie to the others gag and felt the other bend slightly to give a searing kiss to his doctor. Watson was lost in euphoria as the desire he had never felt with another living being rose and he kissed back hungrily quickly taking charge of the kiss delighting in how Holmes put a little fight forward before letting Watson's tongue devour him.

After a few moments Watson pulled back and stared up at Holmes. He tried to say something but he couldn't figure out what. It seemed Holmes didn't have a desire to know as he stood up and walked to the bed in the corner and stared as Watson remained frozen in his kneeling position in his chair. Looks like he was going to have to spell it out to the doctor. He stood only to kick off his shoes and his trousers leaving him stark naked and hard for the doctor to see.

He saw the desire rising inside the other once more as he stood from his kneeling position and walked towards Holmes. "Words are very unnecessary they can only do harm." Holmes whispered as the two of them leaned into one another and started the battling kiss once more. All the while Holmes helped Watson undress himself. After both were naked and pressed together Watson moaned deeply feeling the others hard body against his own. Why did something supposedly so wrong feel so damned right? 'To hell with it' Watson though as he forced Holmes onto the bed climbing over him careful of the wound and kissed him demandingly. No one would have known Holmes to be so...submissive. Only the two of them knew and the secret would never leave their lips which were sealed firmly together.

Watson stared down at the detective before sliding in between his legs the tip of his hot erection pressing against the others tight entrance. He reached for his pants to pull out a small bottle. He generally used it to keep his hands moisturized in the winters to keep them from cracking but it would be useful in helping him not hurt the detective to bad. Putting a small amount on his fingers he worked them in and out of the male to help stretch him so that he could take his length in better with considerably less pain.

As soon as he stretched the other to the best of his ability, not to mention as much as his own sanity would allow it, he poured a good amount onto his weeping erection before pressing close to the males entrance again only this time he slid inside little by little in a slow pace as he felt the other taking panting breaths adjusting to the intrusion. He looked down at Holmes and knew there was no other place he would rather be reputation be damned.

He lent down and kissed him with all he was worth while his length slid the rest of the way inside joining them together heart body and soul. Holmes groaned into their kiss. A mixture of pain and pleasure by the sounds of it. He held still for a moment before he felt Holmes squirming beneath him and he pulled out before snapping his hips back inside casing the detective to moan out loud.

This was way to good to be true. But here he was. Buried deep inside the male he desired above all else. He brought his hand up to lace his fingers with the other male. They weren't the touchy feely kind but this moment it felt right as Holmes closed his fingers over the other males. They stayed like that with Watson rocking back and fourth sliding in and out of the male making him moan constantly.

It wasn't until Holmes wrapped his legs around the others hips that he started to pound into him the pent up desire coming fourth making both men growl in pleasure. Holmes lent forward his teeth latching onto Watson's shoulder as he came hard against their stomachs was what also brought Watson over the edge of his release.

Soon both men collapsed against one another holding tightly as they both shook from spasms from the after math of their love making. Carefully Watson slid himself out of Holmes and laid on his side watching the other male. "Are you going to tell me why you were in that fight?" Watson asked. "No" Holmes said simply as he stood up making the doctor shake his head. Typical Holmes response. He watched the other walk to his medical bag and watched him sift though it until he took out a small vile and downed it. "Holmes!" Watson sat up and quickly followed him. "Why did you drink that! That's meant for eye surgery!" Watson scolded.

"its potent stuff dear Watson. After all I am aching considerably in more than once place thanks to you." Holmes said with a grin. Watson went red then realized he said more than one place. He threw the empty vile at Holmes head. "Idiot" he muttered.

~~~ **Time laps** ~~~

Watson walked into Holmes' room and wasn't surprised to see it in disarray. Said detective sitting at the chair looking out the window. "Watson"he said lightly. "Right." The doctor said as he took his hat and coat off and walked to sit on the desk beside the male.

"So I've heard through the grape vine that your wife to be has left town and doesn't plan on coming back." Holmes said looking up to the doctor and was relieved to see the look on Watson's face was serenity instead of grief. "Yes. We realized that our...differences were too great." Watson said

"Really? I heard a different story. I heard she saw a love bite on your shoulder and she slapped you after throwing tea in your face and storming out of the house." Holmes said.

"Holmes! You weren't hiding in her house in that ridiculous camouflage get up of yours were you!" Watson demanded

Holmes stayed quiet as he continued to smoke his pipe.

"What did you do with the money I gave you for the ring?" Holmes asked and Watson stayed quiet and grabbed a small package from his satchel and handed it to Holmes. When the detective opened it inside he found a new pipe with top of the line cigar and on the pipe the initials SH and JW were carved intricately on the side.

"She was mad that I decided I wouldn't give up my other line of work. Taking care of you on your cases." Watson said with a grin as Holmes filled his new pipe with the top of the line tobacco and blinked as Watson lit a match to light it for him. Placing his hand over the doctors he lent his head forward and lit his pipe. Their eyes connected and they both smiled at one another. They had the perfect partnership after all. Why try to change what was obviously meant to be...

**The End?**


End file.
